TMNT: Secrets Unintentional
by Leenden
Summary: When Mikey has a terrible dream and can't get back to sleep, Donnie invites him to sleep in his bed. After that things start to change between the two of them. They become closer than even they thought was possible. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (c) Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird This story takes place in the 2012 Nickelodeon Cartoon Universe.


Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles

Secrets Series

By Jeremy McLaughlin

Episode Four:

Unintentional

There was a terrible smell creeping in all around Mikey. It smelled like death, mixed with something familiar. Behind him a strange sound like footfall, but heavier and sloppier echoed off the walls of the sewer tunnels. Mikey couldn't see what made the noise. He couldn't tell where the smell was coming from. All he knew was it was closer than he liked it to be. Then came the heavy breathing. Like a hot gust of air against the back of neck. Mikey tried to take a step, but his feet were glued to the ground. Sinking into a thing brown goop. No matter how much he fought against it, he couldn't get away. A deep throat swallowing sound sent chills up his back. Darkness surrounded his head, bringing with it two sharp rows of teeth...

"NO!" Mikey snatched awake, sitting up in his bed.

The room was cold and dark. The fact that his blankets bunched up at the bottom of the bed and his sheets soaked in sweat, didn't help the chill running through him. Aimlessly he pawed around for his lamp on the bedside table. Usually his nightlight would give off enough light in the room so he could make out shapes, but it must have burnt out sometime in the night. Mikey was so scared he was on the verge of tears. Then the door opened, shining a dull blue light into the room from the hall room. A slender silhouette was gathered in the door. It's shadow crawled across Mikey's bed like a giant black hand.

"Mikey, are you alright, I heard you shout." The familiar sound of Donnie's voice eased Mikey's worry.

Mikey finally flipped on the light. "Yeah I'm alright I just had a nightmare."  
>Donnie was repelled backwards by the abrupt assault the bright light had on his tired eyes. "Well you don't have to worry about it. Nightmares are just a thing that your mind manifest out of your day to day stresses and worries. They can't hurt you in no way, shape, or form."<p>

Mikey had heard this same explanation every time he cried out in his sleep. It never made him feel better. Instead he just glared at his brother desperately, a sad look threatening to float his eyeballs away. Donnie just sighed and leaned against the door frame. Mikey knew he was waiting for some kind of response, which is why he didn't answer. Eventually Donnie would crack and ask him to...

"Do you wanna sleep in my bed?" His voice came out in a defeated sigh.

"Yes, please." Just as Mikey had predicted, he clenched his hands together as if he were praying for his older brother's kindness.

"Alright, come on. Just for tonight though." Donnie rubbed his eyes again, this time more out of frustration than tiredness.

Mikey climbed out of his bed, making sure to snag his teddy bear on his way out of the room. The two turtles crossed the hall into Donnie's room. It was dark inside, except for the thousands of twinkling blue stars, being cast all around the room from the lamp on the bedside table. Mikey loved that lamp. It was his favorite thing about staying in Donnie's room. He would never say it aloud, but often times he was jealous that he didn't have one of those lamps.

Donnie didn't say anything as he climbed into his twin size bed, shifting around to get comfortable. Mikey waited patiently for Donnie to get settled, before climbing in beside him. Mikey laid as close as Donnie would let him. Hearing him mumble something about personal boundaries and such. Mikey had only heard it a few dozen times, so it was easy to tune out. Donnie pulled the blanket up around them and hugged his pillow. Mikey felt warm and secure now. Mikey gave his bear a soft kiss.

"Goodnight Bearbear. Goodnight Donnie." Mikey whispered.

"Goodnight Mikey." Donnie whispered back, not making any attempt to roll over.

"Goodnight Don." Mikey spoke to Donnie using the bear.

"Go to sleep Mikey." Donnie's voice was strained with frustration.

Mikey hugged his bear again and closed his eyes. The warmth of being close to his brother soothed him. The sound of Donnie's paced breathing was pleasant to his ears. There was something magical about being so close to his brother. It made him feel happy, protected, and just plain good. This hadn't been the first time he stayed in Donnie's room, but Mikey couldn't be too sure why he was experiencing all these feelings at once. What he was sure of was he really liked it. That was the last thought that passed through his mind before he fell into a sound sleep.

Several days passed and Mikey had managed to keep up the same routine. Every night he would convince Donnie that he had another nightmare and wanting to sleep with him. Donnie was such a compassionate brother, that he agree. Even though he really didn't want Mikey to stay with him. Again Mikey was feeling all of these emotions.

During the day Mikey started spending time in Donnie's lab. They didn't really talk much. Most of the time Mikey just ended up sitting in his beanbag chair, reading his comic books. Periodically Donnie would say something funny and Mikey would laugh. Other times Mikey would say or do something silly, that would make Donnie laugh. It was starting to make Donnie glad that Mikey was spending so much time with him.

On several occasions Mikey was even nice enough to serve lunch to Donnie. Whenever Donnie made a fuss about it. Mikey would simply tell him, that he was going to make something for himself anyway, might as well share the love. Donnie was grateful, because most of the time, he would get so wrapped up in whatever he was working on that he would forget to eat.

Donnie was even starting to enjoy sharing his bedroom with Mikey. Sometimes they would lay awake talking about nonsensical things. Making up funny stories about the fake constellations on the walls. Telling funny stories that would cause them to giggle frantically. It was the happiest Mikey had been in a long time. Something told him that Donnie was happy too.

When Mikey started doing Donnie's chores around the lair, that's when things got weird. Raph didn't miss a chance to rag on Donnie for using Mikey as he own little lab assistant. Donnie did a good job putting up with the bullying for a long time. Until Raph started making jokes that April had some competition from Mikey. That was when it stopped being fun. As much as Donnie hated the idea of breaking this strange friendship with Mikey off. All he could think about was, why was Mikey being so clinging? Donnie had to get to the bottom of it.

Finally one night, Mikey quietly opened the door to Donnie's room. By now he was a pro at getting inside Donnie's room without waking him. Still he knew he had to be as quiet as he could. Darkness swallowed him up, once he closed the door. Only then had he realized that Donnie didn't turn on his star lamp. Mikey froze for a second, waiting for his eyes to adjust to the dark. Which didn't matter in the slightest, because Donnie turned on the overhead light from the switch beside his bed. Mikey tensed up and pasted on an awkward smile. He could tell by the tight lips on his brother face, that he was in no mood.

"Mikey, we have to talk about this. In the last three weeks, you've slept in my bed every night. I know I encouraged you and that's not right, but things are getting weird. I mean you spend every day in my lab with me. You're even doing my chores. Which I don't mind, but the guys are starting to talk." Donnie paused for a moment and thought, before continuing to speak. "You're always wanting to go topside when I go. You're making me sandwiches all the time. The other day we took a bath together. We haven't done that since we were kids. I just don't know what to think. Please tell me what's going on." Donnie crossed his arms and leaned back against the brick wall at the head of his bed.

"Dude listen. I...All of this was unintentional. I stayed with you the first night because I was scared, but now I can't sleep unless I'm with you. I don't know why it's like that, it just is. It just makes me feel good to be in the same room as you, you know what I'm saying? I love it when you talk to me about things. Even things I'm too stupid to understand. I mean, as long as it's you talking to me, that's all that matters." Mikey rubbed the back of his neck, his cheeks were starting to flush pink.

"I still don't follow." Donnie's face softened some, there was a searching tone in his voice.

"I...don't feel good, unless we're together. You know?" Mikey shifted around nervously, scratching his forearm.

"Oh...ohhhh..." Donnie said, it was so quiet that even he almost missed it.

Mikey moved to sit down next to Donnie on the bed. "Come on man, say something, please. I starting to feel like a derpasaurus."

Donnie's eyes moved from the bed clothes to Mikey's face, but then back again. "You see, I..."

"What?" Mikey voice cracked, there was desperate look in his eyes.

"I...don't..." Before Donnie could get the words out of his mouth, Mikey launched himself into his arms.

There lips touched softly, like pushing two marshmallows together. Donnie flexed his body against Mikey's weight on top of him. Donnie cocked his head to deepen the kiss. It had been so passionate, even for just being a peck. A warm caress traced along Donnie's jawline. When he opened his eyes, he saw Mikey petting his face. Both their cheeks were flushed the same bright red color. Mikey sat back on the bed wringing his hands in front of him nervously. Donnie was wrestling to regain his own thought process.

"Why?" Was all Donnie could say.

To him it was a legitimate question, especially after what had just happened between them. Plus it was the only one that felt accurate enough to ask.

"Because I've seen the way you've been lately, bro. Since April hooked up with Casey and kinda broke your heart. It took me a long time to figure it out, but I know those feels, man. Because that's how I feel when I'm not with you." Mikey felt around the bedclothes, looking for something...

Instead of finding it. The thing that he had been looking for, found him. Donnie took his brother's hand, holding it tightly. So tightly that Mikey winced, but didn't pull away. Tears were welling up in Donnie's dark red eyes. Just seeing him tearing up made Mikey feel guilty, blaming himself for making his brother cry. He was starting to regret his decision to be so forward with Donnie.

"No one should ever feel that way Mikey. Lonliness is a terrible feeling." Donnie said lifting Mikey's hand to his face, rubbing his own cheek along his brother's knuckles.

Without another word. Donnie pulled his covers back, welcoming Mikey to lay next to him. Mikey smiled sheepishly and laid down getting comfortable. Donnie tucked him in and gave him another soft kiss. This time on the tip of his nose. He turned the light off and cuddled up close to his brother. Resting his head on Mikey's shoulder. Donnie wasn't sure if it felt right. Studies show that it was actually all kinds of wrong, but the one thing he was certain of was it felt nice to be lying next to someone who cared about him.


End file.
